bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Flower Ionia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51137 |no = 1588 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 15, 46, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |normal_distribute = 7, 3, 6, 10, 9, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 9, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 46 |bb_distribute = 17, 16, 14, 13, 12, 10, 18 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 6 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 46 |sbb_distribute = 14, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 14 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 6 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 46 |ubb_distribute = 13, 12, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 13 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 6 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Ionia crafted the soul-stealing sword that played a key role in demon slaying endeavors. She was so passionate about her research that she incorporated armaments she had developed into her own body. The countless armaments she provided for the Disnomians were effective, if unreliable, and most scholars believe she used the band to evaluate and test her creations. Had she continued to conduct her research and incorporate its results into herself, she might have become one of the deadliest living weapons this world had ever seen. |summon = Just as he understands me, I have a pretty good idea of what he wants. We've known each other for years, after all. |fusion = It looks like you have high hopes for me. No matter, I'll show you... My power as a successful experiment, that is! |evolution = Hehe, I've really made progress with all these guinea pigs around! Now I just have to implement the results on myself... | hp_base = 6338 |atk_base = 2700 |def_base = 2335 |rec_base = 2377 | hp_lord = 8241 |atk_lord = 3386 |def_lord = 2905 |rec_lord = 2968 | hp_anima = 9358 |rec_anima = 2670 |atk_breaker = 3684 |def_breaker = 2607 |def_guardian = 3203 |rec_guardian = 2819 |def_oracle = 2756 |rec_oracle = 3415 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Luminous Warp |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50%, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & probable 1 turn Atk reduction for 2 turns when dealing damage |lsnote = 50% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after 1 damage |bb = Nerve Phazon |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 10 combo random powerful Light attack, hugely boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% HP to Def, fills 2-3 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 7 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 11 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Fluid Velocipel |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 14 combo random powerful Light attack, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, high probability of Weak, Sick, Injury, Paralysis effects & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 80% chance to inflict ailments & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 14 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 14 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Dimensional Conversion v2.0 |ubbdescription = 12 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 16 combo random massive Light attack, probable enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 350% Spark, fills 5-8 BC & 50% chance Sparks deal 120% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 12 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 12 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 16 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 16 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1300 |es = Crazy Science |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & hugely boosts Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 50% Atk, Def & 80% Spark |evofrom = 51136 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Allows SBB's huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 60% Crit |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 130% Spark |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Ionia2 }}